


December 16th, 1991—did you know?

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Tony Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, he thinks they're salvageable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 16th, 1991—did you know?

For a moment, he thinks they’re salvageable. Removed helmet, lowered shield: a truce. Tony acknowledges his incorrect judgement of Barnes, and Steve trusts him enough to accept his help. Despite their disagreements on the Accords, they’re still together— _ He’s just trying to keep them together; they need to stick with each other; why is Steve breaking them apart? Why doesn’t he understand? _ —and eventually they’re going to wash away the bad blood between them. Someday, they’re going to be a team again. 

What happened to Rhodes was an accident. Vision “became distracted” which threw his aim off, but Rhodes is alive. He’s paralyzed, but still breathing. At the end of the day, Rhodes is going to walk again. 

For one optimistic second, Tony prays they’re going to be okay again. 

The moment ends. 

December 16th, 1991— _ His mom screamed “Howard! Howard!” and that monster killed her! He murdered her; he murdered both of them! _ —wasn’t an accident. 

Tony believed they died in a car crash. He was wrong the entire time, and…  _ Steve. _

“Did you know?” His lungs are collapsing; he can’t breathe. His words come out quiet, trembling, and desperate. 

Regret pools in Steve’s eyes—there  _ are _ flecks of green in his irises—and he squeezes Tony’s shoulder. “I didn't know it was him.”

Fury bubbles beneath his skin; he itches to tear Barnes apart. Struggling to keep his temper, he spits out: “Don't shit me, Rogers! Did you know?’

Hesitantly, Steve sighs: “Yes.”

They break— _ How could he do this? How could Steve keep this a secret from him? Everything has been a lie, and Steve knew the entire time! He knew, he knew, and he didn’t tell him! He’s going to kill Barnes; he’s going to kill Steve; he’s going to kill both of them; he’s going to kill _ —and they aren’t going to be alright. 

Tony screams and hits him with everything he’s got. 

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War was so amazing, but everything hURTS AGHHHHH!  
> I don't think Steve and Tony are going to go back to the way they were ever again, and that breaks my heart :,(


End file.
